Ser como ellos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Simulación completa. Analizando sistema en busca de errores. Código listo. Error encontrado. Error del 100%. ¿Porqué? No podía entenderlo, no queria comprenderlo. ¿Porqué dejaron vivir a un error como él? Sólo era un virus creado para la destrucción de sus hermanos como de los humanos. No era justo, no era lo que había buscado. ¿Porqué no podia ser como ellos? Ese era su pecado.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Vieron el capítulo de Vrains? Estuvo realmente bueno e interesante. No puedo creer lo que Lightning tuvo que hacer para crear todo ese problema que envuelve a todos. Que el fuera el error y se sintiera celoso de que todos pudieran avanzar a un mejor camino pero menos él. Es doloroso saber las cosas que tuvo que hacer para conseguir lo que quería, sin importar si hacía daño o no. Espero que en el duelo con Revolver, era interesante y nos den el duelo Tag que todos esperamos.**

**¡Yo quiero mi duelo Tag! ¡Lo exijo! Así que, en relación con el capítulo, decidí escribir un poco de esas emociones y sentimientos que debió sentir al momento de enterarse que sólo era un error sin futuro.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**Simulación completa. Analizando sistema en busca de errores. Buscando las tarjetas de autorización del código.**

**Código listo. Sistema analizado. Error encontrado.**

**Error del 100%. ¿Reiniciar el sistema? ¿Cerrar ventana? ¿Guardar el proceso?**

_Porque..._

_¿Porqué el?_

_No podía entenderlo._

_¿Qué había echo mal?_

¿Acaso estaba mal escrito el código con el que nació? ¿Acaso fue un error que nunca debió ser creado? Era un programa roto que aún así le permitieron seguir viviendo. ¿Porqué tenían que ser crueles y no poder terminar con su código de una vez? ¿Para que fue creado? Sólo era un sistema roto en la red, un código mal escrito que nunca se dieron la oportunidad de revisar y volver a escribir. Sólo era alguien roto que le permitieron seguir viviendo para que observaran y criticaran aquellas malas decisiones que tomaría.

Con sólo pensar en ello, no podia evitar sentirse un tanto triste, un tanto enojado y miserable por estar en esa posición. El no debería estar existiendo pero aún así le permitieron seguir con su miserable vida. Como la rata de laboratorio que era, como el niño del que había sido creado y como de ese mismo niño que habían secuestrado para poder nacer. ¿Porqué los humanos eran demasiado crueles entre ellos? No estaba capacitado para poder dar una respuesta correcta antes de analizar todo lo que tenía que buscar.

_Entonces..._

_¿Porqué?_

_No podía comprenderlo..._

_No quería aceptar aquellos resultados..._

Porque el tendría que ser responsable de todo lo que aquella computadora central le mostraba. Simulación tras simulación, código tras código lo llevaba al mismo punto. Se sentía mal, se sentía como un error más que los humanos crearon pero que nunca quisieron borrarlo. Era aquel error que sólo traería desgracia a lo que fue programado. Era aquel que sería capaz de destruir todo lo que humanos y máquinas habían realizado hasta ese momento.

No creer en lo que le mostraban, día tras día hacer modificaciones, hacer cálculos pero todo lo llevaba al mismo lugar, todo era lo mismo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser el único en sufrir? ¿Porqué sólo él era ese 100% de error? Caía de rodillas y azotaba sus pequeños puños, era imposible de creer, era imposible que aquello fuera real. ¿Porqué era el único de entre todos? Eran seis, eran perfectos y sin ningún error. Pero el fue aquel quien tuvo la mala suerte de ser el único con error y que no pudiera demostrar que estaba bien, que el también podía hacer esas cosas.

_¿Porqué no podia ser como ellos?_

_¿Porqué?_

Ellos seguían sus instintos, seguían sus programas, seguían aquellos sueños de los que fueron creados. Ellos tenían más ambiciones, el las tenía de igual manera pero al parecer, no le parecía al destino que tuviera esa misma suerte y fue al único que castigaron.

_Pero..._

_¿Porqué el no podía?_

Era el único que se quedaba atrás mientras los demás avanzaban, era el que tendría que quedarse hasta al fondo del abismo mientras los demás salían de su mundo a explorar. Ellos seguían sus instintos, seguían con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros y poder convivir con los humanos, mostrarles sus programas, avances tecnológicos como nuevas alternativas para seguir viviendo en ese cruel mundo que ellos llaman hogar. Sin embargo, el se quedaba atrás, se quedaba observando como siempre. No podía hacer otra cosa porque era alguien roto, porque era un error.

El era perfecto, el era un programa correcto que fue creado por el humano más brillante, le otorgaron la vida, le otorgaron un código el cual seguir y un compañero de quien vivir. No podía entender como todos ellos que seguían sus instintos eran perfecto, incluso aquel que ignoraba instrucciones, era mejor que él. De cierta manera, todos podrían llegar a ser líderes menos él que era el error. Ver aquellas pantallas frente a el y volverse loco a lo que mostraba. Eran seis, su código era igual con la unica diferencia del elemento creado como del niño secuestrado. ¿Su humano era alguien que estaba roto? ¿Su humano no lo quería? Lo podia comprender, el pequeño humano había sido secuestrado en contra de su voluntad y lo torturaron para que el naciera.

_¿Porqué?_

_¿Porqué los humanos eran crueles?_

_¿Porqué sus hermanos se alejaban cada vez más?_

_¿Porqué no podia avanzar sin antes arruinar la vida de cada uno de ellos?_

Ellos avanzarian en armonía y cada uno por cualquier camino que ellos quisieran seguir. Alcanzarían a los humanos para la coexistencia y vivirían junto con sus orígenes para el apoyo mutuo. La felicidad y tranquilidad reinaria en el cruel mundo. Mientras que él, el avanzaria para que entre ellos empezarán a pelear, ellos llevarían a la destrucción de los humanos y del mundo como es conocido, al final, el se quedaría sólo. No sólo bastaba con la soledad que siempre vivía, cuando todo acabe, el estaría sólo por el resto de su miserable vida o lo que dure su programación.

Aquellos gráficos mostraban lo mismo, aquellos cinco prosperarian el sólo distorsionaria ese camino que seguirían. El era el roto, el era el virus que le permitieron vivir y acabar con todo. No era justo, no queria eso.

_¿Y si no era así?_

_¿Y si podía hacer algo más?_

_¿Podría cambiar esos gráficos?_

_¿Podría crear algo más?_

Alzó ese pequeño rostro esperanzado aún viendo aquellos monitores que flotaban a su alrededor, volvía hacer una simulación con la idea que se le había ocurrido. Ante la locura, su visión de la realidad empezaba a distorcionarse. Tal vez podia cambiar el futuro, podría cambiar su destino. Lo primero en lo que pensó, fue en su origen. El mismo código que tenía, le decía que tenía que protegerlo, que tenía que ser ese compañero aunque no quería convivir con los humanos para que creciera cada vez más la destrucción de los humanos. Tal vez podia idear algún plan para que pudieran estar juntos.

Un aliado. Tendría un aliado quien le ayudaría sin que este descubriera sus verdaderos planes. El también quería la coexistencia pero entre sus hermanos, los humanos lo verían con mala intención y será fácil de eliminar, ellos serían los primeros en ser eliminados, ellos serían quienes cargarian en sus hombros por el error que habían creado, por lo que le habían echo a su destino. Más aliados, crearía a esos compañeros y eliminaría a los que no quisieran ayudarlo. Tomaria ese horrible camino, se arriesgaria a dar un todo o nada.

Se quedaría sólo, sería destruido pero sabría que alguna vez, hizo algo para cambiar aquellas estadísticas. Sus aliados serían de su propia creación, serían quienes les ayudaría a eliminar aquellas piedras molestas de su camino. Serían capaces de sobrevivir a la guerra, serían capaces de almacenar programas como seres vivos en su ser. Estarían creados para todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Serían los seres perfectos que el mundo necesitaría para que la evolución humana se detuviera y una nueva era aparecía. Con sólo pensar en eso, no podia evitar sentirse lleno de alegría. Distorsionaria las cosas a su favor, arruinaria muchas vidas para demostrar que el podia ser como sus hermanos.

_¿Qué mente era más fácil de corromper?_

_¿Qué vínculo era más fácil de romper?_

_¿Quién de sus hermanos le ayudaría a ser la rata de laboratorio?_

Sus hermanos eran muy unidos con esos humanos de quienes fueron creados. El vínculo que compartían, era demasiado fuerte. Hasta el podia sentir aquellas emociones que pasaba su origen pero debía ignorar todo eso si quería esa prosperidad que tanto anhelaba. Romper con ese vínculo que no mantenía con vida, construir una forma en que estuvieran juntos. Eliminar todo signo de debilidad, fortaleza era lo que mostraría. No tendría piedad. Les mostraría a todos que no era un simple error que dejaron olvidado y dejaron que deambulara a su suerte. Les mostraria a todos que como una simple pieza, llegaría a ser algo más.

Empezó a caminar a la salida de aquella pequeña sala. Ya sabía quien era el más fácil de corromper, aquel hermano suyo de cuerpo color verde que era muy apegado a su origen y que por bastante tiempo ya había querido hacer contacto con el mismo. Sabía que sería difícil que rompiera ese vínculo pero lo convenceria con una pequeña mentira, una mentira que le ayudaría. Sería difícil convencer a sus demás hermanos, sería difícil destruir su propio mundo y crear uno nuevo pero realmente analizaba. Su victoria estaba en la palma de su pequeña mano construida por datos.

_Demostraria que sería igual a sus hermanos._

_Les mostraria a todos que aquellas estadísticas nunca serían ciertas._

_Incluso, les demostraría a sus hermanos que no tenían porque temer de él._

_Esconder de todos que es un error o podrían existir rebeliones entre sus hermanos._

_Eliminarlos uno a uno._

_Quitarles ese futuro para tener ese destino que tanto ansiaba._

_Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Viento y su contrario, la Oscuridad, estarían de su lado quieran o no._

_Demostraría a todos, incluso a ese hermano de Oscuridad que era flojo pero perfecto._

_La Luz sólo existiría en ese mundo que sería gobernado por ellos y los humanos sus esclavos._

Se alejó sin siquiera ver el resultado que empezaba a marcar los monitores flotantes. Una luz roja empezaba aparecer, varios pitidos empezaban a sonar al mismo tiempo, el número ya no era ese límite, y las gráficas empezaban a subir hasta cambiar a colores más fuertes. Las barras crecían con velocidad y las figuras presentes, se destruian con rapidez, los caminos se desvanecian incluso el suyo. No se unían, no existiera un futuro en coexistencia. No existía nada.

**Simulación completa. Analizando sistema en busca de errores. Buscando las tarjetas de autorización del código.**

**Código listo. Sistema analizado. Error encontrado.**

**Error del 100% y en aumento.**

Las pantallas se apagaron con brusquedad. El error era inminente y no existía vuelta atrás. Todo lo construiría a su favor y no tenían porque enterarse de que era un error, un simple virus que se arrepentirán por no eliminarlo antes. Ese, ese era el pecado que Lightning cargaba en sus hombros y que llenaba su centro de datos con horribles pensamientos y sentimientos.

**Un pecado que sólo se arrepentira en su final.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**No tengo compasión por el Ignis de Luz pero si me pareció interesante el capítulo, decidí escribirlo para posibles referencias en el futuro. No olviden que primero lo leyeron de mi un pequeño capítulo lleno de sentimientos y emociones como de un poco de teoría a saber si van a mostrar más sobre el pasado del mismo.**

**¿Soy la única que quiere un duelo Tag en Vrains? Sólo piensen, sería realmente genial un duelo de Revolver y Playmaker vs Bohman. Sería sorprendente y emocionante.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 4 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
